just a girl
by Poisonous-Lily
Summary: bakuraockaiba, she was an ordinary girl... but she would change the lives of those at domino high forever


A weird fan-fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Involving an Oc, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Tea bashing, the Kaiba brothers, Pegasus, crazy chibis, millennium items, Yami, locker incidents, and much...MUCH more...

Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!

Before I start this fic, I would just like to point out that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... as much as I might want to...BUT! I do own my Oc!!! And I can do what I want to with her and the yu Gi oh characters!! Sniffle I can be so evil sometimes...

I'm just going to do another disclaimer, featuring:

BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And me.

Me: ' Bakura!!!!! Come do the disclaimer for me!!!!

Bakura: no. Do it yourself.

Me: Pretty Pwease?????? If you do, I won't make you become friends with the pharaoh.

Bakura: if you do that I will send you to the shadow realm under the impression that you are a teenage boy.

Me: that's it!!!!!!!! I am not ONLY going to make you become friends with my character! But you are going to snicker fall in love with her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaa!!!!!!!

Bakura: alright, I'll do the disclaimer! Just shut up woman!

Me: it breaks my heart to see you mad at me ba-ku-ra.

Bakura: good, then I won't have to put up with your pathetic whining.

Sigh Alex does not own yu-Gi-oh, or me... as much as she may want to.

Alex/me: now was that so hard? Throws cookie good boy! Fetch the cookie! Go on!

Character profile for my character.

Name: Isobel Williams.

Age: 17

Star sign: Scorpio

Physical description: brown hair that always curls softly around her neck and face, slim, medium height, blue eyes, -direct quote "...And lips as red as the reddest red rose." – snow white.

Personality: bright, gentle, but is fiercely protective of those she believes to be her friends, loyal, clutzy, Intelligent, the kind of girl who has more guy friends than girl friends.

Very fashion conscious.

Chapter one:

The moment I stepped off the plane, I knew.

This place was a hole.

I don't know why I even came over from England in the first place...oh right, my dear friend Ryou was sick.

So, naturally his father told my father, who told my mother, who forced me to come to, to, THIS place.

The bastard.

But still, he was my friend; the fact that I haven't seen him in 14 years doesn't seem to worry my parents.

In fact, the only thing I do remember is one particular argument 4 days before he moved away.

Flashback

Ryou had just received a golden necklace and, (me being me) I wanted it.

This argument followed. (We were 3.)

"Ryou...gimme a turn wiv it!" I said, reaching out my stubby little hands for it.

"No! It's mine an' you can' have it!" Ryou said, poking his tongue out at me.

I couldn't help it! My bottom lip started to wobble and I felt the tears coming on.

My mother, heeding the warning signs, picked me up to take me home.

But before she could, I poked my tongue out at him and said:

"I'll be back for the shiny fing Ryou! Don't fink I won't!"

He just stared back at me innocently and waved as I was carried away.

It was the last time I saw him.

End flashback

Yep, that was an argument to remember.

And I intended to keep my promise, the necklace would be mine.

I got into the waiting limo. ("only the best or my little girl! My mother had said.) I rolled down the window and told the driver that I would be playing one of my CD's in the back.

Three days grace blasted over the speakers.

And I sang along softly.

Every time we lie awake,

After every hit we take,

Every feeling that I get,

But I haven't missed you yet.

Every roommate kept awake,

By every silent scream we make,

All the feelings that I get,

But I still don't miss you yet.

Only when I stop to think about it.

I hate everything about you,

Why, do I love you?

I hate everything about you,

Why, do I love you?

I was only halfway through the song when the driver telling me that we had arrived at the destination interrupted me.

I stepped out of the limo, and looked up at the block of run down apartments.

Well...I did say it was a hole.

I walked up the stairs and looked at the piece of paper in my hand.

Apartment 214.

Great, 2 more flights of stairs to go.

When I finally made it up the stairs. (they were a severe fire hazard and sported several holes.) I arrived at a brightly painted door.

Yep, number 214.

Maybe he was gay.

After all, who paints their door bright green?

I tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked.

The imbecile.

I opened the door to a dimly lit hallway and called out tentatively.

"Hello? Ryou?"

when there was no answer I thought that he wouldn't mind if I made myself a coffee, so, I put the kettle on, (after cleaning it thoroughly.) and spooned some coffee into a mug. (I had to clean that aswell.)

within seconds of sitting down, (I had to clean off a section of the couch!) I heard voices in the hallway. I got up and straightened my skirt self consciously, before someone who was definitely NOT Ryou entered the room, he had long blonde hair and wore Egyptian style jewelry. He was carrying something shiny.

Then came some one else.

And...wait...he was carrying the shiny necklace.

Dimly, at the edge of my mind I heard the blonde asking Ryou;

"Who's the babe?"

"yes," spoke Ryou, looking at me solemnly (Obviously didn't recognize me or he would be running for the hills.) "Pardon my asking, but _who are you?_"

"I, Ryou dearest, am your past. Come back to haunt you."

When he still looked confused I sighed.

Imbecile.

"Don't you remember me? I'm crushed, I did tell you I'd be back for that shiny necklace of yours, so here I am...oh, and my mother forced me to come because your father told MY father who told my mother that you were sick, and they were too lazy to come and check up on you. So here I am."

"Isobel?" he asked suspiciously, looking at me carefully.

"yes, you imbecile!" I said rolling my eyes at his apparent stupidity. "but...who's your friend?"

Ryou looked at me like I had grown two heads, before he looked over at the Egyptian and his mind made the connection.

"he's not my friend." He said shortly. "But his name is Malik."

"Do you have any..._other _friends Ryou?"

"Hmmm...there's Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Duke."

"well Ryou, I'll be sure to tell your father that you were just faking being sick to get out of school when I return home."

"What?!"

"Were you listening to me at all when I explained why I was here? Because if you did you'd know that the only reason I'm here is that your father somehow found out that you were sick."

"But I never told him that," said Ryou confusedly, "I haven't spoken to him for over a month."

As soon as he said that I felt the room shrink.

Suddenly it was all clear to me.

Why would they send me here if they hadn't spoken to Ryou in over a month? I felt myself go pale, and suddenly I was very, very cold. They had done this to get rid of me, they had taken advantage of my gullibility and concern for my friends and used it to send me away.

I whipped out my cell phone and pressed the speed dial for home, immediately the answering machine came online.

"_hello darling, we're sorry we had to trick you like that but we needed some time away. Don't be angry with us. We've already enrolled you into Ryou's school and we've left you a large amount of money in your bank account. Love always, mum and dad._

_Oh, and we're not exactly sure when we'll be back, so you can't contact us, but you can contact Ryou's dad in case of an emergency."_

How could they do this to me? I looked over at Malik, angry that he could stand there looking so calm as my life disappeared down the drain.

Now I would have to stay in this pit of a town for god knows how long.

I could practically SEE my social life back in England disappearing before my very eyes.

Life sucks.

"Well?" asked Ryou, looking at me anxiously.

"Turns out I'll be staying here for a while." I said through gritted teeth. "AND as it turns out, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

without waiting for a reply I stormed out the door, picking up my bag (Gucci, of course.) on the way. I was about to slam the door after me when I realized that I had forgotten the necklace. After all, I didn't come all this way to leave without it.

I ran back in and stood there glaring at Ryou.

"Give me the necklace Ryou." I said tiredly, holding out my hand patiently.

"Yeah Ryou," Malik mimicked, "give her the necklace."

"Alright." Said Ryou, before Malik hit him over the head, with his shiny object.

"You fool!" he hissed, "Do you normally give away your things so easily? Not that it's even yours to give away. Do you think Bakura would like that?"

Ryou paled visibly and I wondered who this "Bakura" was.

I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"What do you think I wouldn't like?" asked a deep voice from the doorway to what was presumably the other end of the apartment.

"Ryou was going to give this girl the millennium ring." Smirked Malik, while Ryou made shushing movements and paled even further. (if that was possible...0o?)

I turned to face this person who I assumed was the feared "Bakura" and immediately blushed and turned away.

The guy had the same white hair as Ryou, and the same brown eyes, although his were sharper and more defined, and...did I neglect to mention that he had no shirt on? ' cause trust me, I had a good look and he definitely didn't have the BUILD of Ryou, but...other than that they could have been twins.

Oh, and the voice.

Where Ryou's voice was cultured and light with an English accent, (one I unfortunately shared.) this guys voice was deep and rough, as though he had spent half his life as a bandit in the rough parts of the world.

I could tell that we would get along just fine.

Maybe Bakura, Malik and I could even be friends.

Not Ryou though, I don't think I can forgive him for being the center of my deceptive parents plot.

"we were just discussing whether my dear friend Ryou would be handing over his shiny necklace." I said, not willing to be swayed just yet.

"He won't be. It isn't his to give away. And I need target practice that moves." said Bakura, smirking in an evil way that made me like him even more.

"Strange," said Malik, "I am in need of some practice with my millennium rod aswell..."

it was then that my pms started to show through. After all, who were they to tell me what I could and could not have?

"Listen to me you lot," I growled, "I've waited 14 years for that necklace, and I'm not going to be giving it up anytime soon! So BACK OFF all right?! It isn't a very good time for you to be messing with me!"

I grabbed the necklace from Ryou who was standing there with a dazed look on his face and looped it around the belt loop on my skirt, tying it in a knot that defied the laws of physics.

"Now," I said, smiling in a way I knew reminded them of the cat that ate the canary, "I am going to leave, and you are not going to take this shiny necklace away from me. Because if you try I swear I will hunt you down, I will hunt you down, and I swear I will kill you. I have earned this necklace, and I have not waited 14 years for you to take it away now."

And with that I left.

Just like that.

I walked away, leaving three awed young guys in my wake, and with a jaunty flick of my hair I walked triumphantly out the door.

Suddenly feeling a lot more prepared for the new school that awaited me on Monday.

(An: you know you love me...you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want me to write more for you and nevergetanythingin return.)

Chapter two:

By the time Sunday came around, I was in the middle of proving my theory about this town being a hole.

However, I decided to go and check out the mall anyway.

After all, you can never do too much shopping.

I walked into the surprisingly large shopping complex, 'maybe this place in as bad as I thought.'

I've decided that if my parents were going to leave me stranded here then the least I can do is clean out their credit account.

I walked around for a while until I reached one of the many fashion chains.

I immediately spotted a shirt to die for.

It was a red silk number with a rose made out with faux diamonds it had singlet style straps and...yep, it was just my size.

I went in and bought it without bothering to try it on, and also bought a baby blue singlet top, two pairs of perfectly faded jeans and a black choker necklace with a red rose pendant.

I wandered around for a while and I came across a game shop.  
I couldn't hear anything inside, but the door sign said "open" so I tried to pull the door open, and, after a brief struggle, I realized that it was a push door.

Anyway...I PUSHED open the door and found myself surrounded by duel monster cards and posters.

'Hmmm...seems like "duel monsters" is the thing to do here.' I thought, picking up a card labeled: "Dark magician girl"

all of a sudden a creepy looking old guy with large purple bug-eyes came up behind me.

"May I help you young lady?" he asked flashing me a cheeky grin.

"Um...yes, I would like to purchase a dueling deck please. A powerful one, none of that sissy boy starting deck crap."

"Certainly young lady. Now, what types of monsters do you like?"

"Dark and Dragons."

"Very well."

3 hours, yes, 3hours later, I had a fully prepared deck and had learnt all the rules and strategies of the game.

The guy, who has insisted I call him "grandpa", (how suss is that?) was sweating, but had a satisfied smile on his face.

And I was running my hands over my new deck appreciatively.

In fact, I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice the large group of teenagers and my dear friend Ryou enter. And I don't think they saw me either, that is, until they ran into me.

The tall blonde one bumped into me, spilling all my cards over the floor.  
I scrambled around to pick them up, while trying to organize my...ahem...NUMEROUS shopping bags and planning my revenge on the abnormally large blonde rodent.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Geez, I'm really sorry, I guess I jus' didn' see you there uh..." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked at me enquiringly.

I pushed down my anger and hid it behind what those who knew me called my; "dangerously sweet smile"

"My name's Isobel Williams." I said, holding out my hand, laughing inwardly at his open mouthed drooling.

"Joey wheeler, at ya service." He said in a Brooklyn accent and a goofy smile. "And these are my friends...Tristan Taylor, Yugi Motou, (His grampa' owns this here shop.) Yami Motou, Tea, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine and Ryou Bakura."

"Yeah, me and Ryou here go WAY back, don't we Ryou? Want your shiny necklace back yet?"

Ryou blushed and mumbled something like "no thank you, good riddance if you ask me."

"Wait," said Joey, who was obviously slow on the uptake, "you 2 know each other already? Ryou! Mind fillin' us in?"

"Oh! I'll do that!" I said, grinning evilly. "Ryou and I knew each other 14 years ago, when we were 3 his father gave him a shiny gold necklace from Egypt," here I paused to show them my newly acquired necklace, ignoring the gasp of one or 2 people in the group "well, anyway, I wanted it and it sparked an argument, he made me cry...I swore that I would get that shiny necklace, and I did! HA!! Look at it! Isn't it pretty?"

"And how did Bakura react to you giving that to her Ryou?" asked the one with multi colored hair...Yami.

"He threw his knives at me all night while Malik used his millennium rod to make me hold still." Ryou said calmly, as if he was used to experiencing this kind of treatment.

Come to think of it...he probably was.

I waited patiently while the group emitted sounds of disgust and horror, before mock saluting and preparing to walk out the door.

"Well I guess I'll be going then," I said jovially, "see you round."

Once again I ran into someone.

Lucky me.

This time it was Bakura and Malik on their way IN to the store.

Bakura's eyes widened momentarily before he narrowed them again, looking from my face to the millennium necklace looped in my belt, and back again.

"I'll be taking my millennium necklace back again now," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"No, you won't." I said confidently, looking at him coolly.

"Will."

"Won't"

"Will"

"Won't"

"Will"

"Alright, this is getting us no where." I said testily, glaring daggers at my assailants. "Listen. I am only here on a temporary basis. How about I give you the shiny necklace back just before I leave?"

I think he realized that it was that or nothing, because he looked at me suspiciously for a moment before he sighed in a resigned way and said, "Agreed."

We shook on it, he and I, and it was at that precise moment that we became friends.

But the story is not over.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to do something compulsive. So I leaned over and hugged them both, Bakura stiffened a little, but Malik just went with it and stroked my hair affectionately.

It was so relaxing to just be hugged by another human being that I felt myself growing drowsy, and pulled back with a huge yawn.

"Well," I said sleepily, "see you later guys."

By the time I reached my apartment, I was feeling a lot better about going to school tomorrow.

I first heard my alarm go off at 6:30 in the morning on Monday morning.

It had to die.

What? I'm just not a morning person.

In fact, I need coffee, a shower, and a large breakfast before I can even get dressed.

I promptly bashed my alarm clock with my lamp, hitting the "snooze" button in the process, and fell back to sleep.

It rang again at 7, and this time I forced myself to get up, dragging myself over to the bathroom and turning the cold on full.

I stripped off my pajamas and stepped under the cold water, when I was sure that I was fully awake I turned on the hot water and allowed myself to enjoy 5 more minutes of beautiful warm water, before I hurriedly washed my hair and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me as I did so.

Once I was fully dressed in the THING that was the school uniform, and had brushed my hair to satisfactory levels of neatness, I padded into the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast, sculling my coffee so fast it had to be a world record.

I grabbed my (very fashionable) school bag and ran out the door.

I arrived at school just in time for the bell, not bad for my first day.

I ran in through the gates, trying to find someone who looked friendly enough to approach to ask for directions.

I spotted someone who didn't look as though they were in too much of a hurry and approached tentatively. The guy was very tall and had brown hair and blue eyes, but the thing I liked most was the gravity defying trench coat.

"Uh...hello? I'm Isobel, and...I'm sort of lost, could you possibly point me in the direction of the front office?"

"Get someone else to do it. What do I look like to you? A slave?"

I felt defiance rising up and kept a firm hold on my temper.

...Wait a minute...he looked like...

"Wait a minute! Are you seto Kaiba?"

"Indeed."

"I read about you in _teen _magazine! You were rated number 2 on the teen bachelor list! Apparently, you have around 17 million dollars at your disposal and are the _second_ youngest CEO in the world. They also happened to have a really cute picture of you as a child."

Before I even met this guy I guessed that he was the type of person who didn't like to come second at anything.

I was right.

"Really?" he asked coldly, looking at me with cool curiosity, "and who, may I ask, came first?"

"Mmm... that would be... Duke Devilin." I replied, pretending to think about my answer while looking at him to determine his reaction. Where my feminine instincts proved to be correct once again, when he stiffened visibly and narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Mm hmm, he is REALLY cute, I mean... I don't think he's really my type, I always preferred brunettes, but he _is_ charming..."

Seto Kaiba looked at me in frank astonishment.

Apparently, he had never been turned down, (or dismissed) by anyone.

That was all about to change.

Yep, this guy was going to be mine.

Even if he wasn't as cute as...ahem...someone else I knew.

I suddenly allowed myself to blush in a way I KNEW guys found attractive. "Well, anyway, sorry to waste your time, I've probably made you late for your classes. I'll just find someone else to take me to the office."

"No." He said shortly, looking at me suspiciously, "that's fine. It's on my way." He walked away at a brisk pace, leaving me to stumble along behind him, struggling with the ton of books in my arms.

Finally, after listening to me struggle (for his amusement I'm sure. --;) he offered to help me with some of my books, lifting the HUGE advanced math text book as if it was a feather. And (the nerve!) smirking at my apparent weakness.

He was going to be begging for me in the end.

IF I stayed here long enough.

(Which, by the way, is HIGHLY doubtful)

I followed him with a small smile of my own, and I noticed people's head's turning as I walked behind him down the hall. I picked Joey out of the crowd and waved at him from behind Kaiba.

He gawked at me and his face went red when Seto turned around to tell me that this was the office.

"We're here." He said, turning around and placing the book on top of my already teetering pile in my arms.

Big mistake.

It had the same effect as the towers of 9/11.

The whole pile came crashing down.

With me underneath it.

And I mean, really, what's a girl to do?

I did what came naturally; I pulled the nearest person down with me.

Yep, you guessed it, seto Kaiba.

The end result being, I ended up sprawled on top of him, with my books scattered around the hall.

I looked down at him in embarrassment, but he wasn't complaining. On the contrary, he seemed to be taking advantage of the situation and looking down my shirt.

I was yanked off by 2 pairs of strong arms, and was pressed protectively to Malik's chest while Bakura was bristling at Kaiba on my behalf.

Malik, however, was the first one to speak, even the hallway was silent.

"Taking advantage of the view Kaiba?"

"Humph, I have better things to do than lust over some bitch in heat."

That, apparently, was the last straw, because Malik released me and threw a punch in Kaiba's direction.

Kaiba was caught off- balance and missed a step by avoiding the blow.

Sending him, once more, on top of me.

Malik howled in rage and yanked him off, allowing me to see that he looked different.

Well...not, DIFFERENT exactly, just...strange.

Yami apparently noticed this aswell, because as he stepped forward to intervene, the shiny necklace around his neck began to go even shinier, and a weird gold tattoo appeared on his forehead.

"That's enough Marik!" he said in a commanding voice, standing so that Bakura and Malik were on one side and seto on the other.

"Did he say Marik?" I asked in bewilderment. "I thought your name was Malik?"

Immediately his face softened, and he began to look like the Malik I knew.

"Yes, my name is Malik." He said shooting what looked like a warning look at Yami. "He just gets me confused with someone else sometimes."

Yami looked at me in astonishment before a look of understanding flashed briefly across his face.

"Stay away from her pharaoh." Bakura said in a quiet voice that, to me, sounded deadly. "Or I swear I will kill you."

"Hey!" I said, sweat drop appearing over the top of my head. "You guys don't need to defend me really, it was an accident that's all. Its not like he would do anything crazy like _ask_ me _out_, just coz he got a look down my shirt!"

Bakura, Malik and Yugi's friends nearly killed themselves laughing at that one.

"Well," said a new voice that reminded me of cream mixed with a hint of spice. "Seto Kaiba may not be willing to take you up on that offer, but I certainly will."

I turned around to see who had had the nerve to assume something like that of me, to find myself facing none other than Duke Devilin.

This could DEFINITELY work to my advantage.

"I could even get you a cheerleaders outfit for free. I'm sure that one of the other girls wouldn't mind lending you one of theirs in the meantime."

I bristled with indignation, what kind of kinky shit is that?

I was saved having to answer by the person I least expected.

Seto Kaiba.

"_Actually_ Devilin, she has already agreed to going out with me on Friday night."

I swear Bakura and Malik nearly had identical heart attacks.

Although, Bakura seemed to take it a bit worse than Malik did.

Not that you could blame him, I mean, even _I_ was in shock!

I thought he would take at LEAST a month to crack.

Hmm, seems that he really doesn't like this duke guy.

Go figure.

"Really?" duke asked sceptically. "Then why did I hear her say that you weren't going to ask her out?"

"She was dropping hints because she thinks that I am the kind of person who would use her, and was making her point known."

Kaiba said smoothly, not missing a single beat, while I stood there with my mouth open, still trying to keep up with what was being said.

"Whatever." Devilin said, sweeping his dark hair back from his eyes.

I looked at him gratefully and he gave me a look that clearly said, 'I'll never do this again, it's just that I really hate this guy, I never actually said I was going out with you.'

We'd see about that.

After all, who could resist my charms?

"Yeah! Yeah that's it! I'm already going out with Kaiba! Sorry about that duke, but, you know how it is..."

I latched firmly onto Kaiba's arm to back up my statement and felt him stiffen a bit. Only causing me to move around in order to latch on to his entire body.

What can I say? I have a defiant streak.

I leant my head on his chest and put my hands around his neck in what would seemingly be a loving embrace, if he weren't so tense.

Damn him.

Time to move to stage 2.

I got up on my tiptoes and pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

As I did so I felt him relax, as though he was secure in his knowledge that I wouldn't be able to do anything to him in the company of Marik.

He was wrong.

I leant in closer and pressed my lips firmly to his cheek.

Yes, I said CHEEK people.

He looked at me in amazement, and I felt Marik and Bakura having some more double heart attacks.

The imbeciles.

I smiled a feline smile and backed up. (Feeling very proud of myself, I might add.)

"I'll see you Friday." I said, tossing my hair.

Seto just gaped at me like a fish out of water, a stunned look on his face.

I walked into the office, feeling the stares of the entire hallway burning into the back of my head as I passed.

I felt 2 dark presences following me into the office and turned in exasperation to face Bakura and Marik.

I mean, they were shaping up to be the best friends I'd ever had, but they were extremely over protective of me.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you can afford to let me walk into the office by myself." I said in exasperation.

"We could..." Malik said, pretending to think about it.

"But we're not going to." Finished Bakura impatiently, shoving me through the doorway.

"Besides," Malik grinned, "You can't take all the credit. We already had an appointment for disrupting the class a few times..."

"A few? I don't think you really recall what happened. If I recall correctly, I shagged the teacher and made her a public spectacle. Then you proceeded to tell her to shut her overly large mouth about what happened before you did the world a favour and shut it for her permanently."

"Which it seems earns you a detention in this hole." Malik finished.

"Oh...wait...you shagged a teacher?! Ewwww! Aren't there rules about that kind of thing? I mean...just...really...Ewwww."

"Well, if she says anything there is a thing in this century known as "Statutory rape" and I intend to use this young looking body to my advantage."

I blinked confused, he sounded like he was 5000 years old!

And...HE SLEPT WITH A TEACHER?!

Sorry, I'm over it.

While I was disgusted and somewhat amused by this new discovery, I realised that it also said quite a lot about Bakura himself.

After all, how many 17 year olds can claim (truthfully) to have shagged their teacher?

He was the only one _I_ could think of.

I sighed and looked at them both with affection, before walking into the second room adjoining the office.

The woman at the desk looked up at me suspiciously as I entered.

"I'm here to pick up my class schedule." I said, looking at her innocently.

"Name?" she asked me opening a file on the computer in front of her.

"Isobel Williams"

"Um...I'm afraid I don't have you registered," she said, looking at me over her glasses.

"Well, you have to. Unless you've stuffed something up." I said, equally as sweetly. Feeling Malik's comforting presence and Bakura's dark one backing me up.

"Oh..." she said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights "...I do believe I've just found you. The file was in the wrong place." She smiled at me. "Here you are." She handed me a sheet of paper with a list of classes and room numbers.

Period one: Biology 

_Period two: Physical education (mixed class)_

_Period three: Visual arts_

_Period four: English_

_Period five: Math_

_Period six: Advanced Languages._

_(Hieroglyphics)_

"You should probably just go straight to period two deary." The woman said, looking at the clock above the door.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted walking out the door, and hearing her saying:  
"Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Ryou. Another demerit?"

I grinned.

The imbeciles.

I reached the Gym after 15 minutes of searching frantically around the school.

I walked into the girl's locker room and thanked god that I wouldn't have to be wearing the skimpy uniform that the rest of the girls were getting into.

Or so I thought.

I thought I was home free, when the gym teacher came in and pressed a brand new uniform into my arms.

"I thought you might not have a uniform so I went ahead and rang your contact and he gave me your size so that I could get you one in advance."

What was I supposed to say?

I smiled and nodded at him, turning away to find my gym locker.

By the time I was changed, most of the girls were already gone and I was left standing in front of the mirror with a few of the stragglers.

"So you're, like, new right?" asked the blonde twirling her hair as she blew a huge bubble with the gum in her mouth.

"Yeah." I said, not really listening to the riveting conversation we were having.

"You are, like, sooo lucky that you came when we have co-ed classes, 'cause, like, now we can perve, like, on all of the completely hot guys with their shirts off!"

I could practically feel my ears perk up at this statement.

What girl wouldn't look forward to that?

"Like who?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Like, where have you been? There are the bad boys, like, Bakura, Malik, Yami, and, like, then there Are the untouchables, like, Kaiba, and...JOEY!!!" She squealed a bit at this, and I looked at her in pity.

She obviously didn't get out much.

"I'm going to get out there." I said edging away as though my life depended on it.

She blinked at me, and I took this as her farewell, so I continued out the double doors.

I should have stayed with _her._

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I entered.

Again.

Did these people have nothing better to do?

Well, she was right about one thing.

The guys DID have their shirts off, and it WAS a nice view.  
Kaiba had been versing Bakura in a game of 'one-on-one' basketball when I entered, so neither of them had stopped.

Sigh.

Men... so predictable.

I wouldn't have expected them to, the competition was fierce, and they were evenly matched, until Kaiba began to play dirty.

He gave a sly elbow to Bakura's side, distracting him fore a split second, which was enough.

He took possession of the ball viciously and scored the winning hoop.

But Bakura was too busy staring at me to care.

He looked me up and down slowly, his eyes lingering on the skimpy shorts and belly top.

I, of course, managed to look more discreet while studying him.

He had a tanned (and toned ;) chest, with discreet, well defined muscles which were barely visible under the skin as he moved, giving him the appearance of a great hunting cat.

Our heated looks were interrupted when Kaiba stood in front of me possessively.

I smiled at him innocently, and realised that, while nothing on Bakura, he was definitely _not_ bad looking.

Or out of shape.

"Find something interesting Bakura?"

"Yes." He said, looking at me in a way that Ryou's father would kill him for.

"Er...Oh look! Its tea! See you guys later!"

But I didn't head over towards her, instead, I walked over to where there was a guys verses girls volleyball match going on.

This should be fun.

"Can I play?" I asked innocently, seeing Yami's eyes widen and Ryou cower in fear.

"Sure!" Called one of the girls, "We can really use some more players! These guys beat us every time!"

I walked over and watched Yami's eyes narrow in a challenge.

Yep, definitely fun time...

2 hours later

"What's the matter Yami? Tired?"

The score was 10 all and everyone was about to hit the locker room.

I was breathing hard and all the other players had retired an hour ago and were watching our battle and making bets on the outcome.

Tea and the rest of course, had bet against me, and Joey was boasting that Yami was the king of games and couldn't lose even if he tried.

Well, I'll just see about that!

The ball was served and he hit it over the net (he sure is frisky for a short guy 0-o)

He was quick.

But I was quicker.

I slammed the ball back over the net and I saw it hit the ground before he could so much as blink.

Isobel: 11

Yami: 10

Then the girls were surrounding me, congratulating me on my victory.

I had beaten the king of games.

Yep, life was good.


End file.
